


Pirates&Mermaids

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [50]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Holiday, Mermaids, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	Pirates&Mermaids

 

“Mummy, Mummy, can we go to the beach today?” Her knickers in her hand, Sophie came running into her parents’ bedroom, butt naked and rather excited. Paula extricated herself rather slowly from her husband’s embrace before she peered over the duvet at her youngest daughter.

“Of course we can, sweetpea,” she smiled, warmly, while the little girl dropped her underwear and climbed onto the mattress.

“Oh no, a naked girl in our bed,” Tom ‘screeched’, covering his eyes with his hands, and Sophie giggled.

“It’s only me, Daddy,” she laughed and tried to peel his hands off his face again, succeeding eventually. Cuddling up to his naked chest, she looked at her mother.

“Mummy, why aren’t you wearing any clothes?,” she wondered, pulling on the duvet that Paula was covering herself with.

 

Tom grinned mischievously while his wife blushed. “I was just hot last night, darling. Weren’t you hot, too?”

The little girl nodded before turning towards her father once more. “Daddy, I want to find some pirates at the beach today because I need to ask them something,” she explained matter-of-factly while tracing the freckles on his skin.

“And what’s that?,” Tom asked, watching his little creation with a loving gaze.

“Well, I want to ask them if they know Captain Hook and if they do, I want to tell them that they should tell him that he should stop being mean to Peter Pan!,” Sophie explained gravely, her blues eyes twinkling a shade darker now it seemed.

“That is a very good idea, Sophie,” her father agreed and when she slid of the bed once more and grabbed her underpants, the young girl added “I know, Daddy.” before sauntering out of the room.

***

A quiet sigh left Paula’s lips when Tom’s strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his naked chest. Max and Sophie were happily playing in the sand under their umbrella a few metres away while Ben and Emmy were running around the beach and the grown-ups used these moments of peace to exchange some caresses under the hot summer sun.

 

“You have no idea how much I’d love to take this bikini off of you right now,” Tom growled into Paula’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Probably as much as I wish you’d do it,” she whispered, biting her lip soon after as his hand stroked along her stomach and further down. Quickly, she glanced around, checking if anyone was watching them but everyone was either sunning themselves or focusing on their respective little ones without much interest in the doings of other people.

 

“Mum! Dad!”

Putting on their most innocent faces, Tom and Paula looked at the older twins as they came running towards them in the sand.

“Hello there. What’s all the excitement about?,” Tom smiled as he looked at Ben, shielding his eyes from the sun a bit.

“We found mermaids, Daddy! Down by the water there are mermaids!,” he explained very excitedly and Emmy nodded in confirmation.

“Mermaids? Well, that does sound exciting, doesn’t it?…Sophie? Max? Shall we go and have a look at some mermaids down by the water?,” Paula called after the younger ones who immediately dropped their shovels and buckets and came running towards them.

***

Tugging on her Mummy’s hand, Sophie eyed the mermaids in the water. A local nature preservation trust had hired them for promotional purposes but of course the children neither knew of nor cared about it.

“Do you want to go and say hi, love?,” Paula asked with a loving smile as she crouched down next to the little girl.

Instead of a reply, Sophie buried her face in her Mummy’s hair, too shy to simply go over there and ask all the questions she had in her busy, little head.

“Shall I go with you? We could go together, you and me, and maybe Max wants to go, too,” Paula suggested, breathing a kiss onto Sophie’s shoulder.

“Yes,” she got as a response and after asking her son as well, Paula winked at Tom and set off towards the three women sitting in the shallow water, their hair long and wavy, and their tails glistening in all shades of green in the afternoon sun.

 

“Hello,” she smiled before once more crouching down to be on her children’s eye level. The twins watched the mermaids with fascination, grinning shyly when they waved at them with friendly smiles.

Taking one last reassuring glance at her mother, Sophie addressed the one closest to them. “Are you a friend of Ariel?,” she wondered, and the blonde woman laughed.

“Oh Ariel is one of my cousins actually. But she was too busy to be here today,” the mermaid explained, her bright smile never wavering.

Sophie nodded as she fidgeted with her white, summer dress. “Um,…could you tell her that I really like her, please?,” she mumbled, shyly. She was fascinated by these creatures from the sea but she was also somewhat shy because of their large, glistening tales..

 

The blonde mermaid nodded. “But of course I will do that. What’s your name?”

Briefly, Sophie glanced at her mother and when Paula nodded, she smiled at the mermaid once more. “My name is Sophie Madeleine Hiddleston and I am 4 years old.” Proudly, she held up 4 fingers of her small hand and the mermaid pretended to be in awe.

“Wow, 4 years? And you are such a pretty girl, aren’t you? What a shame that Ariel couldn’t meet you in person but I will tell her all about you, Sophie Madeleine,” she replied, still smiling, and Sophie grinned happily.

“Thank you! What is your name?”

 

“My name is Meredia and these are my sisters Agaleia and Sorania,” the mermaid introduced them all before she briefly waved at Max who was still hiding behind his Mummy.

“You are all very pretty. And it was very nice to meet you!,” Sophie grinned shyly before she waved once more and ran back to her Daddy and older siblings, telling them all about Meredia and Agaleia and Sorania.

Luckily, she no longer heard how the mermaid said to the other two with a wink, “We should make sure that ‘Ariel’ sends little Sophie Madeleine Hiddleston a thank you note.”


End file.
